


Рапунцель без башни

by Metcar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен - стопроцентный натурал. Так думал Джаред.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рапунцель без башни

Джаред никогда не чувствовал ничего особенного к гоми… педи… пидора… к этим. Он не подписывал петиции о запрете однополых браков, не плевал в лицо слащавым мальчикам, крутящимся вокруг него в клубах, не выходил на улицы с плакатами «Гомосексуальность – это болезнь» и даже презрительно не морщился, натыкаясь в интернете на гей-порно. Но ему и не хотелось иметь ничего общего с этой категорией людей. Все, что он к ним испытывал, - легкий, скребущийся где-то на задворках сознания, мягко сосущий под ложечкой интерес. Но, как назло, среди его знакомых не было ни одного нормального гея. Гея, который не хотел бы засунуть свой язык ему в рот или засунуть что побольше куда пониже. Хотя нет, не так. Среди его знакомых не было ни одного гея. Так думал Джаред.  
Дженсен - стопроцентный натурал. Так думал Джаред. Первая их встреча была… странной. Они вместе приехали на кастинг, вместе вышли из машин, вместе зашли в лифт, но лишь когда Дженсен сел на единственное свободное кресло в узком душном коридоре, нагло отпихнув плечом с дороги Джареда, удостоили друг друга равнодушными взглядами. Джаред увидел тогда, что он, этот парень, старше, на несколько лет точно, увидел, что он выглядит как долбанная порно-модель, увидел, как он вальяжно раскинул ноги и расслабленно огляделся, будто зная, что у него просто нет конкурентов. Джареду тогда казалось, что он чертовски прав в этом. Казалось, что на таком фоне, у него самого, долговязого, угловатого, всего какого-то непропорционального, нет ни малейшего шанса прорваться в шоу. Они проторчали в этом коридорчике около трех часов, ожидая каждый своего приглашения, но Дженсен так больше и не взглянул в его сторону. Будто его не существовало. Будто не существовало больше никого, кроме самого Дженсена.  
Они не были знакомы до самого начала съемок. Конечно, когда Джареда все же пригласили на роль младшего брата, на которую он вовсе не претендовал, он вынужден был согласиться - слишком надоело ему сидеть без работы. Ему дали номер партнера по съемкам, прошедшего на роль старшего, но Джаред был настолько зол на человека, занявшего, как ему казалось, его место, что следующую неделю и не думал по этому номеру звонить. Но с другой стороны звонка тоже не поступало, и Джаред начинал беспокоиться. Он не знал, кто этот парень, он даже не представлял, как он выглядит. Джареду было известно только имя. Дженсен Эклз. Дженсен.  
Через неделю ожидания, почти перед самым выездом на площадку, Джаред решил: надо звонить. Джаред звонил. Звонил почти целый день. На другом конце не было ничего, кроме гудков. «Ну и похуй», - так подумал Джаред.  
Увидев своего партнера по съемкам на следующий день, Джаред все понял. Понял, почему ему никто не звонил, почему трубку не взяли. Дженсен, блять, Эклз.

***  
Джаред сидит в гримерке, уставившись в листок со сценарием, и задумчиво ковыряет дырку на джинсах. Он не знает, почему вспоминает о Дженсене сразу после мысли о гоми… педи… пидора… этих. Хотя нет, определенно знает. Они знакомы уже лет шесть, но Дженсен так ничего ему и не говорит. Джаред сам все видит. Это очень заметно, на самом-то деле, только Дженсен все еще считает себя гребаным двойным агентом. «Конспиратор хренов», - нервно и как-то зло усмехается Джаред.  
\- Дэн… Дэнни… Д... Успокойся, ладно? - Дженсен вваливается в дверь, сжимая побелевшими пальцами мобильник. Дженсен готов сорваться, это тоже видно. Джаред теперь знает Дженсена наизусть, видит насквозь, ну и так далее. Он на взводе всю эту неделю, потому что Дэннил истерит и звонит мужу по каждому поводу, потому что съемки отстают от графика и домой Дженсена ну никак не отпускают. Странно, думает Джаред, ведь сам Эклз не особо-то и рвется. Тонкий надрывный женский голос без труда преодолевает расстояние от своей обладательницы до Дженсена и еще несколько метров из трубки до Джареда. Джаред иногда ненавидит Дэннил. Собственная жена, которая вот-вот родит, и то кажется ему куда более спокойной.  
Дженсен, тяжело вздохнув, отключается и садится напротив.  
\- Что там? – Джаред даже не делает вид, что ему интересно. Просто нужно сейчас что-то сказать. Дженсен молча пожимает плечами и смотрит на Джареда, потом моргает и закрывает глаза. Дженсен устал.

***  
Со времени знакомства проходили года. Один, второй. Джаред по-прежнему немного комплексовал рядом с Дженсеном. «Черт возьми, я же не жирная девка, а он не топ-модель, так какого хрена я так парюсь?» - спросил себя Джаред однажды и начал каждый день проводить в спортзале на час больше. Джаред изменился, перестал расти вверх, начал расти вширь. Он смотрел в зеркало и не узнавал сам себя. Он больше не сравнивал себя с Дженсеном. Потому что Дженсен – другое. Так думал Джаред.  
После знакомства они сразу же стали гораздо ближе, пусть и не лучшими друзьями. Благодаря Джареду, конечно. Джареду казалось, что Дженсен вообще ни в ком не нуждается. Он лишь снисходительно улыбался его шуткам, никогда не заводил с ним разговор первым, никогда ни о чем не просил и не называл по имени. Дженсен умеет грубить. Нет, не так. Дженсен вообще не умеет не грубить, это Джаред усвоил с первого дня знакомства, когда несчастная гримерша, неловко наступив на ногу Дженсена, получила такую порцию нотаций и словесных тычков, какую наверняка за всю жизнь не получала.  
Чем высокомернее вел себя Дженсен, тем сильнее Джареду хотелось расковырять эту его сияющую корочку. И теперь, лишь спустя шесть лет, Джаред на самом деле чувствует, что у него это получилось.

***  
Дженсен снова смотрит на Джареда, приоткрыв один глаз.  
\- Что ты там думаешь? – Дженсен потягивается, ерзает на твердом неудобном стуле.  
Джареда уже ведет, он вспоминает и не может остановить этот поток. Джаред вовсе не сентиментален, просто порой не может контролировать свои эмоции. Скалится хищно, предвкушая:  
\- О пидорах.  
\- Мудак, - Дженсен маскирует дрогнувший голос кашлем и выглядит так, будто готов уйти. Но не уходит.  
\- Тебя это что, заводит? – Джаред грубо хохочет. Не то, чтобы они не говорили об этом раньше, просто Джаред все еще ждет признания, выбивает его как может, но никак не добьется своего. Он не знает, зачем ему это нужно. Может быть, это интерес. Тот самый, который заставляет жалеть об отсутствии среди его знакомых нормальных геев. Может быть, это обида. Обида друга на друга, который так и не может доверять ему до конца. На друга, который почему-то боится признаться. Ведь Миша-то знает. Он точно знает. Джаред сам видел. Миша сам догадался, как Джаред, или Дженсен спалился перед ним, но это уже не так важно.  
Когда Миша только появился в сериале, Эклз здорово отстранился от Джареда. Стал почти таким же, как в самом начале. Джаред даже думал, что это конец. Что все эти три года напрасно бился в эту позолоченную стену. Хреновее всего Джареду было от того, что Дженсен сам тянулся к Мише, будто чувствовал в нем что-то… свое. «Гей-радар, не иначе», - так будет думать Джаред позже. Тогда он еще ничего не понимал.  
А потом все вдруг стало как раньше. Дженсен сам вернулся в их дружбу, даже извинялся, кажется, ссылался на усталость. Джаред не слушал, он был слишком рад его возвращению.  
\- Конечно, - голос Дженсена вдруг становится мягче, наиграннее, он тянется гласные, намеренно возвращая техасский акцент, - Ты же знаешь, у меня стоит от одной мысли о них, - Дженсен картинно выгибает спину, раздвигает ноги и трется задницей о жесткий стул, не отрывая от Джареда взгляда. Окей, раньше он никогда так не реагировал. Уходил от темы, переводил ее, делал что угодно, но не отшучивался так. Поэтому Джаред шокировано наблюдает за плавными движениями, сразу ставшими такими незнакомыми для него. Даже, кажется, приоткрывает рот от удивления. Он настолько привык сам подстебывать Дженсена, что теперь такая реакция как-то бьет под дых и лишает возможности не то, что сказать, а даже вспомнить любые существующие слова.  
Дженсен победно улыбается и кидает в него подвернувшейся под руку кисточкой, возвращая себе постепенно нормальное состояние.  
\- Что, засмотрелся, дорогуша?  
\- Сучка, - Джаред наконец выдыхает и часто-часто моргает, будто только что посмотрел первосортный глюк. Джаред никогда не видел Дженсена таким. Почти никогда.

***  
Когда место аутсайдера в их троице занял Миша, а не Джаред, Джаред вдруг начинает замечать, что Дженсен стареет. Наверное, это видит только Джаред. Он видит эти морщинки в уголках глаз, видит, что Дженсен все чаще сутулится, все меньше двигается. Он видит, что Дженсену все труднее работать целый день, все труднее торчать в зале столько же, сколько Джареду. Дженсен весь как-то округляется, уменьшается, только лицо становится еще более правильным, мягким, гипнотизирующим своими чертами. Джаред все чаще ловит себя на том, что разглядывает друга, любуется. Без всякой задней, ну или передней, мысли, конечно же.  
Но Джаред замечает тогда не только это. Он видит: что-то в нем не так. Джаред даже однажды пытается с ним поговорить, но так и не находит в себе сил. Они зависают в каком-то клубе, потом Дженсен уходит к барной стойке и пропадает на полчаса. Джаред сидит один на пошло красном диване, игнорируя облизывающие взгляды пьяных девиц. И вдруг видит Дженсена в компании незнакомых мужиков, бурно что-то обсуждающих. Ему мерещится сквозь бухающий ритм музыки и шум собственной крови в ушах хриплый довольный смех Дженсена, поэтому его тут же словно бьет током осознание. Налакавшийся каких-то пидорских коктейлей Дженсен поворачивается к нему и смотрит плывущим взглядом, совершенно по-блядски облизывая губы. Дженсен выглядит охуенно оттраханным, и это выше сил Джареда. Больше они вместе по клубам не ходили. 

***  
В дверь как-то неуверенно стучат, но этот звук буквально оглушает Джареда.  
\- Ребята, на площадку, - слышится с той стороны. Дженсен встает и, проходя мимо, хлопает Джареда по плечу. Совершенно нормально. Как обычный мужик.

В конце съемочного дня, Дженсен зовет Джареда к себе в трейлер. Джаред соглашается, но с выражением лица «ты ебанулся, мы спать совсем не будем?».  
\- Только принеси выпить, у меня кончилось, - заговорщицки шепчет Дженсен Джареду прямо в ухо, когда они оба делают вид, что слушают итоги дня и планы на ближайшее время, вещаемые режиссером.  
Джаред медленно кивает, отчаянно борясь со странным чувством ноющего предвкушения внутри. «Сейчас или никогда», - так думает Джаред. 

***  
После того, что произошло в клубе, Джаред уже даже не присматривается. Ему все кристально ясно. Дженсен – другой. Эти неуловимые переходы Дженсена с общения с женщинами на общение с мужчинами. Это как два разных человека. Дженсен флиртует со всеми, но никого к себе не подпускает. Каждый понедельник Дженсен прикусывает губу, когда садится, ходит немного вразвалку, его и так не слишком прямые ноги и вовсе почти не сдвигаются. Каждый понедельник Дженсен довольный и улыбчивый. И Джаред знает, что Дженсен не боится спалиться, потому что его никто ни в чем не подозревает. Так думает Дженсен. Но для Джареда все теперь настолько очевидно, что даже кажется смешным то, что он раньше и не думал ни о чем таком. Как можно было не замечать то, как манерно просяще Дженсен растягивает слова, когда хочет чего-то добиться от человека? Как игриво покачивает бедрами (что выглядело бы крайне смешно от любого другого тридцатилетнего мужика)? Как облизывает пухлые губы, глядя на новенького осветителя? Или как совершенно по-пидорски втягивает щеки? Джаред поражался собственному идиотизму.

***  
\- Ты в курсе, что ты лапаешь меня? – Дженсен пьяно хихикает и дергает ногой, пытаясь скинуть ручищу Джареда со своего колена. В трейлере душно, хотя кондиционер шпарит на полную. Хотя может это потому, что расслабленный, ни о чем не думающий Дженсен рядом, так близко, что Джаред чувствует каждое его движение. Не видит уже, а только чувствует. Потому что пьяный Джаред – слепой Джаред. Врачи говорят, что это особенность организма. Алкоголь так влияет. Джареду, в общем-то, все равно, он не часто так надирается. А Дженсен в очках. В очках и каких-то нелепых домашних штанах. Серьезно, даже пьяному Джареду они кажутся нелепыми. Но зато Джареду нравится Дженсен в очках. Джаред не знает, почему, но губы Дженсена, когда он в очках, выглядят еще более порнушно. Они сидят на полу, опираясь спинами на огромную кровать, потому что Дженсен уверенно подметил, что «там точно прохладнее!». Но горячий спертый воздух все равно не лезет в горло, Джаред задыхается, смотрит в упор на Дженсена, в глаза через чертовы очки. Тот перестает улыбаться, когда не удается стряхнуть с себя ладонь – слишком сильная хватка у Падалеки, и весь как-то подается вперед, словно перетекает ближе к Джареду.  
\- Ты такой педик, Дженни. Просто пиздец, - Джаред говорит не задумываясь. Да он и не может задуматься сейчас. Внутри сладко и тянет - восхищение, страх перед неизвестностью, желание, алкоголь – все смешалось, сплелось в один гремучий комок, который вот-вот разорвется, который снесет Падалеки крышу. Точно снесет, потому что больше невозможно ждать. Ждать ебаных признаний. Хочет ломаться – пусть ломается с другими, только не с ним, не с Джаредом.  
Дженсен прикусывает губу, словно остатки трезвого разума приказывают ему держаться до последнего. «Давай же, давай, скажи это», - бьется в голове Джареда, но он лишь сильнее сжимает пальцами колено Дженсена. Ему больно, Джаред знает, но Джареду плевать. Сейчас – да. Джареду больнее.  
Эклз мотает головой, дергается вверх, пытаясь встать. Но алкоголь и Джаред держат его на месте, не дают уйти. И тогда случается то, чего добивался Джаред. Он снова видит того самого Дженсена, который был в клубе. Дженсен похабно и отточено проводит кончиком языка по губам и вновь смотрит на него.  
\- Да, Падалеки. Черт, да, да, да. Шесть лет слишком много даже для тебя, не находишь? – голос Дженсена такой восхитительно обвиняющий и манерно-капризный, будто это он тут главный обиженный, что Джаред больше просто не может выносить эту несправедливость: зло, почти рыча, сжимает бока Дженсена и резко тянет на себя. А того, словно он и не весит под девяносто килограмм, самого как-то подкидывает к Джареду, на Джареда, невозможно близко. Дженсен теперь сверху и жадно, сладко трется ягодицами, обтянутыми теми самыми нелепыми штанами, о джинсы Джареда.  
\- Вообще-то три, - огрызается Джаред, кусая подставленную шею, сжимая ходуном ходящие бедра Дженсена. Дженсен заливисто смеется:  
\- Все равно до хуя… - но тут же затыкается, потому что трудно говорить с чужим языком во рту. Джаред просто выгрызает эти блядские губы, Джаред злится, бесится. А Дженсен только кайфует от этого, кажется, обмякает весь в его руках, растекается по нему, шире открывает рот, предлагает себя, так естественно, будто… будто делал это кучу раз. От этой мысли Джареда просто уносит.  
\- Шлюха, - выплевывает он во влажные покрасневшие губы. Дженсен дрожит. Дженсена просто колотит. Джаред видит, как ему хочется. Он поднимает на Джареда совершенно мутный взгляд из-под ресниц, неуверенно тянется к его ширинке, словно спрашивая: «Можно?». Джаред ничего не говорит больше, он просто смотрит. Дженсен наконец наклоняется, Джаред откидывает голову назад, довольно выдыхая. Он знает, что сейчас произойдет, он ждал этого, он всегда знал, что так будет. Либо так, либо конец. «Я все правильно сделал», - так думает Джаред.  
Дженсен отменно сосет. Дженсен сосет как порно-звезда. У Джареда еще не бывало такого минета. Дженсен старается, соблазняет каждым движением, посматривает на Джареда, ища одобрения. Но Джаред только смотрит, он все еще безумно зол, он знает, что Дженсен уже не остановится, поэтому не боится показывать свое недовольство. Дженсен словно заглаживает сейчас свою вину, берет глубоко, жмурится, постанывает, сглатывает. Джареду кажется, что Дженсен может кончить просто так, отсасывая. Уж слишком он наслаждается процессом. Хотя это бред, конечно, но Джареду очень нравится эта мысль, и он усмехается. Дженсен отрывается от его члена с наипошлейшим причмокиванием и хлопает огромными глазами. Господи, ну что за театр.  
\- Ты выглядишь очень виноватым, - шепчет Джаред.  
\- Потому что ты… Потому что… Потому что я виноват, - голос Дженсена сел от усердного отсоса, и это так безумно заводит, что Джареду хочется нагнуть его обратно, вернуть на место. Но Дженсен начинает торопливо скользить рукой по его члену, размазывая собственную слюну. А еще Джаред не знает, почему он запинается: то ли от возбуждения, то ли от алкоголя, то ли от всей грандиозности ситуации. Джаред не знает, да и ему похуй сейчас. Главное - Дженсен знает, что виноват. Дженсен признал свою вину. А это охуеть просто какое достижение.  
Джаред сжимает в кулаке волосы Дженсена и тянет его на себя, целует мягче, чем в первый раз, вдумчивее, пробуя собственный вкус на его губах. Похоже, Дженсен обожает целоваться, потому что вновь начинает расслабляться, прижимается тесно и льнет всем телом, словно ласкаясь как большущий кот. Но Джаред не будет баловать его. Только не сегодня.  
\- Раздевайся, - командует Джаред. Дженсен слушается, подчиняется безоговорочно и вообще выглядит так, будто только этого и ждал всю жизнь. Джаред поднимается с пола и садится на постель, подзывая Дженсена к себе. Эклза не приходится просить дважды: он с невиданной Джаредом раньше ловкостью встает на четвереньки посередине кровати и с готовностью выставляет задницу.  
\- Охренеть, - присвистывает Джаред, - Чувак, у тебя совсем нет стыда.  
Джаред не спешит действовать, пока он просто наслаждается. Проводит рукой по гладким ягодицам, гладит поясницу, заставляя дрожащего Дженсена выгибаться сильнее. У Джареда такое чувство, будто они делали это уже тысячу раз. Поддавшись порыву, Джаред звонко с оттяжкой бьет по округлому заду и маниакально улыбается, слыша болезненное шипение Дженсена.  
\- Нравится?  
Дженсен мотает головой по подушке: то ли соглашается, то ли отрицает – не понять. Да и не важно. Главное - нравится Джареду. Вдруг Джаред замечает. Замечает и не может поверить своим глазам. Джаред проводит пальцем между ягодиц и задыхается, чувствуя, как там скользко и влажно.  
\- Это полный пиздец… - шепчет Джаред. Он прижимается грудью к спине Дженсена, скользит головкой по смазанному входу и без труда входит. Дженсен стонет тонко, хватает губами воздух и вскидывает бедра. Джаред впивается пальцами в бока Дженсена и начинает двигаться. Кажется, это длится вечно или не длится ни секунды, пошлые влажные шлепки наполняют трейлер, мешаясь с прерывистыми стонами и глухим рычанием. Дженсен не выдерживает первым, выгибается, почти ломая себе позвоночник, и так сильно сжимает Джареда внутри, что у того чуть не сыплются искры из глаз. Джаред кончает следом, прямо внутрь, ни о чем не заботясь. В конце концов, теперь это его Дженсен. Так думает Джаред.


End file.
